


Rear Window

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism, semi platonic samifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam broke his leg and must stay at home. He had nothing to do but to spy on his neighbors. </p><p>Inspired by the movie rear Window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rear Window

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language. I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

The heat had stroke full force, burying the whole city in a wet numbness. It was too hot to do anything. What a good time, Sam had chosen to break his leg. He had to stay at home, TV had nothing to offer in day time and he was bored to death. He had nothing to do to dupe his boredom but to look by his open window. Open as well as all the other windows in the neighborhood. To believe that nobody around here had air conditioning at home. And that’s how it began at first. It was not intentional. Sam just took binoculars to see how far they could help him watch, and he ended looking into his neighbor’s homes. Again not intentionally at all. Not even when he watched what happened at Lucifer’s place the other night. Especially not then.

Lucifer lived across the courtyard, in a two rooms flat, a level below Sam’s. They were good friends. Maybe a little more. Lucifer was never shy about what he wanted to be for Sam. But it wasn’t as simple for Sam. Sure, he had a crush on the blond, but Sam had trouble moving it further for the moment. Lucifer gave him time, but always sticked around.

Lucifer was even the only escape to Sam’s boredom this days, coming daily to spent time with him after work, bringing him groceries and gossips. It seemed Lucifer knew everybody in town and had spicy news on each one of them. He had a bitchy mouth Sam faked to dislike.

When Lucifer asked him what he did today, Sam couldn’t answer he had spent the whole day indulging to his new hobby, spying on other people by the window. But he forgot to hide the binoculars in the drawer before his friend’s arrival. This one took them to his eyes by rote. Lucifer looked by the window without a word for a minute before he faced Sam with a knowing smirk.

\- “Useful.  
\- I watch the birds and…” Sam babbled.  
\- “For sure, Sammy.” Lucifer grinned. “You know, you can see very well in my living room from here.  
\- Is it true ?  
\- Humhum”. Lucifer assured with a nod. “Are we playing coy here ?  
\- What do you suggest ? I don’t spy on my neighbors with binoculars. That would be ridiculous.  
\- I saw you yesterday at night, Sammy.  
\- That’s a lie, you had a date yesterday evening. You took a girl to the dinner before you brought her home and made out on your couch. You were too busy to notice anything else.  
\- Busted !  
\- No… I… No, it’s not what you are thinking.”

Sam tried to defend himself. But Lucifer was laughing so hard, raising his eyebrows at him in a suggestive way, Sam couldn’t add a word. He surrendered.

\- “Okay, my eyes may have slip by the neighborhood last night. I was bored and it is so hot nobody slept, anyway. So, who was she ?  
\- Just a girl.  
\- Don’t tell me you are just friends.” Sam bitchfaced him. “You spill gossips on everyone but you don’t want to tell me her name ?  
\- Are you jealous, Sam ?” Lucifer grinned.  
\- “Come one man, my window view fall directly into your flat. That’s not my fault if you have no curtains.  
\- How nasty you are.” Lucifer smirked. “Did you watched us all the time ?  
\- Of course not.  
\- Sam, I can see you blush, you dirty little liar. So… How was it ?  
\- What ?” Sam coughed.

No, there was no way, he would admit he witnessed Lucifer slide a hand under the girl’s dress last night.

\- “Did it looked good ? Did you touched yourself ?  
\- Lucifer, please, stop ! You’re a pervert.  
\- Says the guy who doesn’t deny to watch his friend having sex.  
\- You hadn’t.  
\- But tonight I will. And I will think of you, my little voyeur.”

Lucifer laughed and made dirty comments on Sam’s account, but he didn’t really lecture Sam on his new hobby. He thought it was hilarious and asked Sam to keep him updated on the noticeable events he could witness in the neighborhood. Lucifer regretted he hadn’t had this idea before.

At night, Lucifer brought the girl home. Sam recognized her. She worked not far from his building, she had vivid pink hair. Lucifer and her practically had sex against his window. Sam couldn’t deny it was aimed for him to watch. He didn’t want to play that game with Lucifer. It was wrong and sick. But he couldn’t help but to watch either.

She was so tiny compared to him, he had to bend to kiss her. A smooth move and the blue and white dress she wore was gone revealing a beautiful body. Dark skin, gorgeous breasts. Lucifer kneeled in front of her and buried his head between her thighs. “The fork tongue must be quite an experience” Sam thought. She surely seemed to enjoy it. Sam had to admit the view was appealing. He should look elsewhere, so. But Lucifer had recovered a stand up position and lifted her against the window. She closed her legs around his waist. Lucifer thrusted in her, making her arch her back and throwing her head back. Sam lost it. He refused to think further and unbutton his pants. Hell, he could always deny it tomorrow. After a moment, Lucifer laid her on the floor, displaying the wing shape tattoos on his back to Sam’s view. They seemed to flex with each of his movements. Sam matched his rhythm with one hand, still holding his binoculars with his other hand.

She climaxed first, her body tensing under Lucifer’s weight. Sam could just imagine the sound she made. Ebony queen of the night, a pure picture of wonders. Sam followed her, just before Lucifer did.

After a moment, it seemed to Sam, the calm had returned to his apartment. In Lucifer’s apartment, the girl stood up and went to the bathroom. Sam saw the light turned on behind the little blurry window. Lucifer was still sprawled naked on his living room’s floor. He had lighted up a cigarette and was blowing white smoke. Sam saw him look straight to his window’s direction. Lucifer blew him a kiss, without really seeing him from where he was.

The bastard knew Sam was watching. Not that Sam would ever admit it to Lucifer. He would prefer to die. Preferably by Lucifer’s hands.


End file.
